A print unit for a multi-color web-fed rotary printing press for sheet work is known from EP 0 749 369 B1. Two printing groups are arranged in a so-called bridge construction opposite each other in a frame. The arrangement of the printing groups relative to each other can be changed transversely to the direction of the axes of rotation of the cylinders.
An offset printing press is known from DE 198 33 468 A1. This has two oppositely located print units which can be arranged, separated along a vertical plane of separation, and their distance from each other can be changed.
A web-fed rotary printing press is described in EP 0 958 917 A1, and which has several printing units, each consisting of two printing groups. In this case, the printing groups are arranged on top of each other and can be separated along a substantially horizontally extending plane of separation. The individual printing groups can be displaced vertically transversely in respect to the axes of rotation of the cylinders, so that a distance can be provided between the individual printing groups, for example for maintenance work.
A web-fed rotary printing press is known from EP 0 638 419 B1, whose individual components, in particular the cylinder elements and their associated ink and dampening units, are seated in a support frame. In this case, the ink and dampening units are embodied as displaceable units, which can be pulled out of the printing group in an axis-parallel direction of the axes of rotation.
DE 199 19 864 C1 discloses two five-cylinder print units, which can be displaced relative to each other either transversely to or along the axis of rotation of the cylinders.